Dejame el recuerdo de tus ojos
by Miryu
Summary: Te ame, te quise, y te anhelaba los dias que no estabas junto a mi. Luego te desee la muerte, solo por una cosa que no importaba nada. Pero no deberia haberte dicho eso nunca. Dias despues, moriste en mis brazos, dejandome sola.SxM.One-shot.Malsummary.


**Bien, aqui una historia tragica. Lo s****é****, me mataran luego, pero primero leanla. Je, Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pero si esta historia, contada a partir de algo que alguna vez paso y creo que alguna vez volvera a pasar. La historia es completamente mia y la idea no la saque de ningun lado, nomas de mis recuerdos. Lo digo de antemano, gracias por leer. Ah, es un poco largo, pero no hay problema ^^**

**Dejame el recuerdo de tus ojos.**

_No queria saber nada al principio. Apareciste, y me hisiste sonreir. Luego te ame, te quise, y te anhelaba los dias que no estabas junto a mi. Luego te desee la muerte, solo por una cosa que no importaba nada. Pero no deberia haberte dicho eso nunca. Dias despues, moriste en mis brazos, dejandome sola._

Ahora entraria a una nueva escuela. Nueva ciudad. Nuevos amigos, sin contar a mi prima Kim. Todo seria nuevo al mudarme con mi padre. Mi madre habia muerto, y como mis padres eran separados yo tube que irme a vivir a la Capital con mi padre. Mi padre y yo estabamos destrozados, pero ya habia pasado cuatro meses de esto. Aun seguiamos mal. No la pasaba bien, lo admito. Tampoco nos llevabamos bien. Pero lo que ahora sería de mi, era que iria a mi nueva escuela. Sonreí. Una escuela de ciudad, no seria nada igual a las escuelas que fui antes. Mi padre pudo dar una sonrisa durante el viaje hacia mi nueva escuela. La presentación, y la iniciación fue buena. Conocí a muchas personas nuevas, y hise amigos tambien. Despues de todo la habia pasado bien, y me sentia mucho mejor. El profesor, bueno... de el ni contar. En cuanto a las personas del colegio, eran todas agradables. Me sentia muy bien con ellos.

Llego el día en que conocí a un chico. Hable y hable con él, y me llegue a enamorar de él. De su forma "cool" de expresasre. Ame y ame como me hablabas. Y la vez que ambos nos propusimos ser novios. Recuerdo aun el primer dia en que te ví. Chocamos accidentalmente por escapar de la lluvia, y yo caí en un charco. Me diste un pañuelo para que me secara el barro que llevaba en mi chaqueta blanca. Y fuimos adentro de la escuela, para hablar un poco mientras nos secabamos el agua que habia dejado por estar en la lluvia. Luego volviamos a hablar. Muchas veces nos encontrabamos en los recreos. Arreglabamos en el dia, para vernos el dia siguiente.

Mi prima Kim me empezo a preguntar:

- ¿Con quien te juntas? Nunca te veo en los recreos.- me decia mirandome con una cara acusadora. Recordaba tus ojos rubi, y me sonrojaba al responder. Lo cual que el "con nadie", parecia ser "con él". Y pasabas a ser alguien importante para mi.

Te contaba todo sobre mi. Tu me contabas todo sobre tu vida. Como la vives, todo. Aunque no era presisamente todo. El dia en que empezamos a contar de nuestras familias, fue el dia que habia llorado al frente de ti, y tu al frente de mi. Habiamos probado la confianza del uno del otro. Me habias mostrado como eras. Y yo te habia mostrado como era. Habiamos quitado las caretas. Y me habias mostrado cuanto me necesitabas, y yo a ti:

- Tranquila. Siempre que quieras llorar, siempre que quieras sacarte un peso de encima, ven y cuentame.- me dijiste ese dia sonriendo, entre una lagrima callendo de tu rubi. Te abraze, mientras que de mis ojos salian lagrimas sin preguntar. Te habia contado sobre mi madre, sobre su muerte. Sobre esa enfermedad mortal que tenia, y que no se la desearia jamas a nadie nunca en mi vida. Nos abrazamos un rato, mas bien una hora o más. No sé cuanto tiempo fue, pero para mi fue eterno, y quise parar el tiempo en ese mismo momento. Ya te amaba. Y te amo aun, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que te necesitaba junto a mi para siempre. Hasta el día en que curaste mis heridas, y me besaste. Y cuando empezamos a salir.

Pasaron dos meses, desde que saliamos. Desde que los dos nos habiamos enamorado. Desde que nos conocimos tres, y yo los contaba asi. Saliamos, ibamos al cine. Entre otras cosas que haciamos ademas de hablar todos los días. Te anhelaba en los días en que no estabas junto a mi y que no aparecias. Los días en que faltabas. Cuando decias que te tenias que hacer examenes medicos. Y ahi empezo todo.

El día en que yo estaba triste, enojada conmigo misma. Habia olvidado el cumpleanios de mi madre, sin haberle llevado las rosas amarillas que tanto le gustaban. Me habia olvidado, y no queria pensar en nada. Él habia llegado, y me habia dicho una broma, sin saber mi estado. No habia tenido tacto (N/A: es decir, que no habia sido bueno con ella, ni la supo tratar como debia). Me habia tratado mal, y asi lo pensaba en ese momento. No, no era así. Le heche la culpa, le dije de todo. Y sobre todo, lo maldecí y le desee la muerte a toda costa. Me miro sorprendido y no lo volvi a ver luego de unos cuantos días.

Dos semanas despues, aparecio en la escuela con un papel. No llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Y yo decidi ir a verlo, no podia odiarlo a el toda la vida. Ver sus ojos hacian iluminar mi oscuro día. Sonrei mirando los ojos de él, pero pude notar tristeza en su mirada. Me acerque, pero no pude evitar salir corriendo y abrazarlo fuertemente como si fuera la ultima vez. No sabia por qué, pero algo me decia que no lo volveria a ver. El me abrazo con más fuerza aun, era raro. Pero los dos, podia notarlo. Los dos sabiamos que no nos volveriamos a ver. Por eso lleve el recuerdo de sus ojos aunque tristes estaban.

- Soul, ¿que te pasa...? - pregunté mirando la hoja, él la oculto y la guardo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta negra.

- Eh, nada.- me dijo sonriendo, aunque yo conocia esa sonrisa. Era como mi sonrisa. No estaba feliz.

- Soul, por favor... no seas terco, dime.- le dije inflando mis cachetes. Él suspiro, fue como un suspiro cansado y con dolor.

- Ven conmigo. - dijo apenas la chica de la preceptoria vino y tomo el papel de Soul, un sobre cerrado. Caminamos hacia donde estaba ese arbol en donde nos conocimos. Sonrio y vi que era con tristeza.

- Soul, no me asustes... ¿que te pasa? - pregunte sin pensar. El dio un gran suspiro y me abrazo fuerte. Lo oi sollozar. Yo me quede quieta, pero en un instante le abraze rapido y tan fuerte. No sabia que decirle, no sabia que hacer. Pero lo que si sabia, que lo que traia él, era una mala noticia.

- Maka, yo... - intento empezar, pero enseguida se quebranto en llanto. Lo abraze y sonrei.

- Soul, te amo, y te amare siempre y para toda la vida. - le dije, el intento recomponerse y subio la mirada, sus ojos estaban sin brillo. Oscuros. No eran sus ojos, no estaba feliz. Y me dolia en lo mas dentro del alma verlo asi.

- Maka, yo... tengo una enfermedad que... - intento seguir y yo abri bien los ojos. No, no podia estar pasando. Ya habia escuchdo esto, y no me gustaba en nada.

- Soul...

- Maka, yo tengo un tumor en el cerebro y como sabras... - dijo mas serio, y con la mirada en otra parte. Mis lagrimas caian fuertes. Una tras otras. El tomo un respiro. - Maka, te amo. - me dijo sonriendo, aunque aun estaba triste. - No llores por favor. - susurro en mi oido mientras me abrazaba fuerte. Una respiracion se hacia en mi cuello. No queria soltarlo nunca. No iba a soltarlo. Seria como a mi madre. Otra vez quedaria sola. Otra vez.

Pasaron dos meses de esto y lo volvia a ver todos los días, a todas horas. Pasabamos horas juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa. Mi padre por suerte me pudo comprender. Hasta venia a comer los sabados a mi casa. Habia dias en que Soul tenia un dolor terrible de cabeza, y se debilitaba. Era parte de esa enfermedad. Esos días se quedaba en su casa, y yo iba a la de él. Conocí a su madre, que tambien habia perdido a su padre por culpa del maldito cancer. Esos días él me hacia reir. Decia que mi sonrisa le daba mas vida, no. No era verdad, te estabas debilitando y terminarias muriendo. Me sentia culpable.

Cuatro meses despues te internaron. Tenias un dolor de cabeza terrible que no podias reaccionar. Estubiste así todo el día. Yo estaba preocupada por ti. No sabia cuanto iba a durar esto, pero me dolia en el alma que sigas sufriendo de esta manera. Un día te abraze y llore toda la noche, mientras tu dormias. Te levantaste y a pesar del dolor que llevabas me retaste. Te juré no volver a llorar frente a ti otra vez. Y otra vez nos quedamos abrazados un buen tiempo hasta que llego la noche.

Pero tenia que llegar ese día en que tu no podias resistir más. Me miraste sonriente. Ese día estabas muy bien. Hablamos más que nunca habiamos hablado. Me diste un beso y nos abrazamos. Pensamos en varias cosas. Tu estabas feliz. Llego la noche y así como se fue el Sol, tu energia bajo. Llegando la Luna, iluminando el oscuro salón que habia, y tus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

- Maka, Maka... -me llamaste, sin dejar de mirar la luna. Yo te mire.

- ¿Qué pasa Soul? - con curiosidad pregunte. Tu sonreias.

- Siento un dolor de cabeza terrible. - dijiste mirando la luna, pero tu sonrisa no salia de si. -...pero, ya se esta llendo casi. -aun mirabas a la luna. Pero dejaste de mirar la luna para mirar mis ojos, el brillo de tus ojos era como si tubieras dos rubis. Me quede hipnotizada, no lo niego. Tu me tomaste de mi rostro y me besaste un buen tiempo. Nos separamos nada más por la falta de aire. Pero tu no respirabas casi. Sentí que ya era la hora.

- Te amo, Maka. Prometeme que no llorarás nunca. - me dijiste serio. Asentí y me besaste en la frente.

- Te lo prometo, te amo. Te amo, Soul. - te dije. Tu cerraste los ojos, y caiste rendido en la cama. Derrame solo una lagrima, e intente no llorar. Pero era imposible. Tu pulso era nulo. Ya te habias muerto. Te abraze fuerte.

Tiraste una carta de tu mano, mientras te dormias profundamente para no volver a despertar.

_"Maka: Prometeme que no lloraras. Prometeme que me recordaras. Prometeme que siempre me amaras. Y que seguiras adelante a pesar de esto, por favor. Haslo por mi. Te amo, Maka. Para siempre y toda la eternidad. Soul Evans."_

Ya no podia contener mis lagrimas, y lloré. Pero me tenias que comprender. Ahora no te tenia, me doleria seguir la vida sin ti. Me doleria avanzar y dejarte atras. Y seguir amandote, a pesar de que no estabas. Me dolia, pero tenia que seguir. Ese día abraze esa carta.

Ahora la llevo todo el tiempo en mi corazón. En mi alma. Tus palabras, el sabor de tu boca... y especialmente tus ojos.

**. . . . : : : : Fin : : : : . . . .**

**Bueno, aqui la historia. Aunque, no queria matar a Soul, pero la cosa era así, que se le va a hacer xD Bueno, me salio larga. Si, lo sé. No esta tan buena despues de todo, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**

**No tengo más que decir... Así que adios a todos.**

**Pueden dejarme un review, si desean... ^^**

**Atte: Lucy Evans.**


End file.
